Akatsuki Story
by Sarah1513
Summary: My characters, Karin and Akira, are found by the akatsuki and accepted into the group. They live with the akatsuki and fight with them. They soon learn to adjust to their new life. The story is written in first person. crappy summary, please read my story
1. Akatsuki Meet Akira And Karin

DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATELY, I DO NOT NOW NOR WILL I EVER OWN THE CHARACTERS OF NARUTO! BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS KARIN AND AKIRA!

lol, i made that really big. i suppose that means you can't miss it. but anyway. This is my first Naruto fic. I hope you like it. I tried to keep the Akatsuki in character. but that is very difficult. If you can think of anyway that i can improve on my story, i would greatly appreciate any tips you may have. Ummm, what else?... oh right, I am gonna tell this to you now. Karin talks in third person (ex.: "Karin is scared." in that sentence she is addressing herself.) She is 10 years old. Akira is 17 and she is blind. She sees like bats and dolphins. Through eco-location. And Haku was their brother, which they didn't find out until about 5 years before he died. The story begins when they are running from the few remaining men that were hired by gato, just after Haku was killed. In this story i play the role of Akira. Well, i hope you enjoy. And I'm glad you took interest in my story. Thank you. Now on to the story.

* * *

**Akatsuki Story  
**

_**Chapter One: Akatsuki Meet Akira And Karin**_

I was tired of running, and Karin had passed out hours ago. We had been running from shinobi that had nearly caught us. I was carrying her on my back. I began to walk because I couldn't hear them any more. I tripped on a stone and fell. Karin rolled off of me into the cold white snow. I wrapped my arms around her and held tight protectively. I wasn't going to let anything hurt her. Then I drifted into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Day

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I cracked my eyes open and saw a rock ceiling. I sat up and listened to the sounds around me. The sound waves were bouncing off the walls telling me the layout of the room. I didn't see Karin anywhere. "So, you finally woke up?" said a shark faced man that walked into the room. I jumped nearly five feet in the air and fell of the bed onto the hard rock floor. I stood up and swiftly moved in front of him. As I moved, for a split second everything but me was moving in slow motion. He jerked his head towards me. "How did you do that? I didn't even see you move." he said surprised.

"Where is my sister? Where is Karin?" I asked hurriedly.

"Who?" he asked.

"MY SISTER, YOU FISH FACED FREAK!!! I WAS HOLDING HER BEFORE!!! NOW WHERE IS SHE?!?!" I yelled.

"Oh, you mean the little girl, she is fine." he said reassuringly.

"I DIDN'T ASK IF SHE WAS FINE!!! I ASKED WHERE SHE WAS!!!!" I screamed at him. My chakra was building around me. It looked like a pure white flame licking at my skin. My eyes were full of anger and hate.

"Your sister is right here." said a man from behind me that just walked in the door of the room. I spun around so fast I thought my head was going to fly off. Karin ran up to me and grabbed on. My chakra vanished and I calmed down.

"Karin is scared." she said shyly. Her stomach growled then she added, "...and hungry." I chuckled slightly. I looked at the man that had brought her in. He was tall. He had long black hair and he wore a cloak.

"Where are we?" I asked. He didn't answer, simply left the room. I was beginning to get mad. No one was giving me the answers I needed. I stepped out of the room. Karin was following behind closely. I patted my hand against my side and listened to the sound waves bounce off the walls. I realized that we were in a cave. I ran down a hall with her by my side. I could hear voices. I walked into another room and listened. I could hear people talking but the sound waves weren't bouncing off them. "Karin." I said. I put out my hand to her, palms up. She laid her hands on top of mine. She understood what I wanted. Our chakra glowed around us. I closed my eyes, as did Karin. I opened mine, and lifted my headband to my forehead, so that I could see, and then I looked around.

"What are you doing?" asked the shark faced man as he walked in.

"I am blind. My sister is allowing me to see through her eyes. It doesn't work perfectly but it does work enough to allow me to see the talking holograms. Before, I could hear them but sound didn't bounce off of their bodies, which was very confusing. So, I needed eyes. My sister is kind enough to share hers with me." I explained.

"Who are they?" asked one of the holograms.

"I'm not sure. Itachi and I found them. They were buried in the snow." he answered.

"Why are they here?" asked the hologram. I looked at the odd people that stood around me.

"Itachi didn't want to just leave them in the snow to die. And, they are from my home village. So, I wasn't about to argue." Kisame answered. I looked at the scratch across his headband. "Honestly, I think it was a good idea.? He added.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because, the older one is very powerful and extremely fast."

"Really?"

"Yes, Rei-dono. I witnessed it myself. I can even prove it now."

"Show me." The hologram said. And without a word, Kisame moved, at a speed that normal people would call quickly. He pulled his sword forward and aimed it at Karin. The moment he swung his sword, I appeared in front of Karin, blocking his sword. His shaving sword was pressing against the metal plates on the back of my gloves. The door of the room opened and I turned my head that way, to see who it was. Through the corner of my eye, I could see Karin trembling where she stood. I looked at the man in the doorway, trying to figure out, what was scaring her so much. A blond haired man was standing there looking mildly confused. He had a strand of hair that fell in front of this face, and some of his hair was up in a half-up-half-down. His hair was difficult to understand. But, like everyone else I had met so far, he also wore a black cloak with crimson clouds on it.

"Am I interrupting something?... un" he said looking at what was going on. His greenish-blue eyes landed on my vague silver eyes. I felt like he was looking right through me.

"Not really. I was just showing Rei-dono, her speed."

"Really? How fast is she?... un."

"It doesn't even look like she moves. She just teleports from one spot to another."

"What are your names?" the hologram asked me.

"I'm Akira and that is my little sister, Karin." I answered cautiously. Kisame lifted his sword and returned it to its place on his back and I put my hands down.

"Well, I have an offer to make you... give me moment." He said. I nodded in reply. Karin was clinging to me like glue, still trembling. "Deidara, Kisame. Go wait in the hall. I need to talk to Akira and Karin alone." The hologram ordered.

"Yes Rei-dono, un." The blond said, then they both left the room, shutting the door behind them.

"I want you to join my organization." The hologram said.

"Organization?" I questioned.

"Yes, we are the Akatsuki, a secret and growing organization."

"Isn't the Akatsuki a group of S-class criminals?"

"I see our reputation is becoming very much, known." He murmured. "Yes. That would be us." He said.

"If I do join, what do I get out of it?"

"A place to stay. You won't have to worry about us killing you. And a place where your sister will be safe."

"What will I be expected to do?"

"Go on missions to find out information about the nine jinchuuriki and the tailed beasts sealed within them. Occasionally, you will be expected to go capture a jinchuuriki and bring them back here."

I thought about it for a moment, considering my options. I looked at Karin. I didn't want to do anything that she didn't approve of. Especially because she had to stay with me, where ever I went. She looked me in the eye and nodded, giving her permission. "Okay, I'll join your organization."

"One thing before you make your final decision. Your sister will also be part of the organization. She won't have to go on any missions except spy missions, and in those cases, you will accompany her."

I thought it over one last time. "Karin wants to be part of a powerful organization." Karin stated.

"Alright then, it's settled. We agree to join." I said.

"Good. And by the way, I will be meeting you in person tomorrow to give you your cloaks and rings." He said.

"Okay." I replied.

"Please tell Deidara to come back in here."

"Umm, who is Deidara?" I asked.

"He is the blond man that was in here earlier."

"Okay." I stepped out of the room and didn't see him anywhere. I pulled my headband back down over my eyes. And listened for Deidara. I heard him talking down the hall. He was walking toward me while talking to another member of the Akatsuki. I listened to the sound waves bounce off of the person Deidara was talking to. "I wonder why he stays in his puppet." I said to myself. When Deidara was close enough to hear me I spoke to him. "Rei-dono wants to see you now." I said.

He nodded, "I'll be right back Master Sasori." he told the person he had previously been talking to, then walked back in the room. I followed because I had nothing better to do.

"You're here for the mission I'm assigning you, right?"

"Yes Rei-dono."

"I need you to go to Getsugakure and find out information about the Eight-Tailed Beast. The jinchuuriki was last located there."

"Okay, should I go tell Sasori-danna?"

"No, I don't want you to go with him on this mission."

"Then who is my partner?... un."

"Akira here will join you. It'll be her test run. And Sasori can watch over little Karin."

Deidara looked at me. I froze in his gaze. I didn't know why, I just couldn't help it. Every time he looked at me, my body would freeze and my heart would start pounding. He smiled.

"Understood, we'll leave at noon tomorrow, un."

"You are dismissed."

"When you're done talking to Rei-dono, I need to speak with you, un." Deidara said. And with that, he left the room.

"Are you sure Karin will be safe with, Sasori?" I asked worriedly.

"Sasori won't do anything to harm her. And I will make sure that he protects her. If anything, I think she is more of a threat to him."

"Alright."

"I'll meet you back here first thing in the morning, before you leave with Deidara."

"Understood." I left the room and saw Deidara leaning against the opposing wall from the door. He was waiting on me.

"So, you're the newest member of the Akatsuki, un."

I nodded in reply. Then I listened to the sounds in the cave. When I noticed Karin was gone, my mind went into a panic, but my body language said that I was perfectly calm. I concentrated on my hearing, searching for any traces of her.

"Is something wrong?" Deidara asked.

"What would make you think that?"

"You're frowning, un."

"My sister is gone. She vanished. I'm listening for her."

"Oh, okay, un. She's the little kid that you were protecting from Kisame earlier, right?"

"Yes."

"I'll go see if... " He stopped mid-sentence. "She's with Sasori-danna, un." He said instead.

I heard her walking with someone, coming towards me.

"Karin is failing to see the point in hiding in a puppet." Karin said to the man she was walking beside. The man didn't reply, simply gazed at her with a look of indifference.

"How did she get you to come out of the puppet?... un." Deidara asked the man.

"She didn't. I came out on my own. She just walked into my room and saw me. Now she won't leave me alone." The man replied simply, still showing very little emotion on his face.

Deidara stood up straight to face the man. "Well, get used to her. Rei-dono said that you have to babysit her tomorrow. Oh, and that reminds me, this is Akira and the little girl is Karin." Sasori looked at me. I could all but see his gaze travel over my body. "Akira, this is Sasori-danna, un." Deidara informed me. I nodded, letting him know I understood.

The day went on. Diedara showed me where everything was. He also showed me to my room. Karin's room was across from mine. I didn't mind too much. Just as long as i could get to her quickly. After the tour, i went to bed and slept peacefully through the night.

* * *

Authors Notes: 

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it. I am very sorry for any spelling mistakes. I try to avoid them but unfortunately i am not perfect. I will try to update soon. Please R&R.


	2. Test Mission With Deidara

Hello again. this is the second chapter. This one is about twice as long. I hope you like it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: See First Chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Test Mission With Deidara**_

My eyes cracked open, and stared at the ceiling of my room. I sat up and looked around. I had slept in my clothes as i almost always did these days. My clothes were old and beginning to get holes in them. I sighed heavily then got up out of bed. I grabbed the clothes i had made the night before, and set them on the bed. I pulled off my old clothes and I put on my black under shorts, then i slid on my red under shirt. After them, i put on my red skirt that points down in the back with a red and dark gray cloth attached on the front that had a blue flower on the front. I pulled on my red and black vest and zipped it up. I strapped on my shuriken holster onto my upper right leg, and my scroll pouch on my upper left leg. The only thing i kept from my old outfit, was the bandage on my upper right arm, my hole in the toe black boots that zipped on the insides, and my black gloves. Before putting on my black headband i put a mark through the symbol of the Hidden Mist Village, then I put it on over my eyes as usual. I put on my black boots then I pulled on my black gloves as i walked out of my room, heading for the place were Rei-dono had told me to meet him.

I walked into the room. I heard him this time. He was standing in the shadows. "Good. You're finally here." he said.

"Of course, this is where you told me to meet you after all."

"Here is your cloak and your ring. Karin's things are there too." He said, handing me the objects.

"Thank you." I put Karin's things in my pocket and held onto mine.

"Don't forget about your mission with Deidara."

"I won't." I replied with a smile.

"You are dismissed." he said. I left the room and slid on the cloak. It was comfy, a little bit too baggy, but comfy all the same. I slid the ring on my right index finger because that was the finger it fit on. I noticed that the kanji on the ring meant "light". I moved my headband to my forehead. "I may need to borrow Deidara's eyes at some point while on this mission." I thought. I continued walking down the hall towards the kitchen. I decided to stop by Deidara's room on the way to make sure he was awake. I knocked on his door twice but he didn't reply. I knocked again and there still wasn't a reply. I cracked the door open, and noticed that the light switch was turned off. Which meant it was very likely that Deidara was still asleep. I listened carefully, I could hear his breathing, and he was definitely still asleep. It was obvious because of his low snore.

"I want you... un." he murmured in his sleep. I was shocked at what he said. "Will you have my babies?... un." the more I listened to him the more in shock I got. "Marry me... grow old together...forever, un...and make beautiful exploding art together, un...I love you...Akira, un." My body froze at the sound of my name. Shock rushed through me, immobilizing my body. But the shock I was feeling then was nothing compared to the shock I felt after listening to his next sentence. "Let's have hot sex together all night, un...Just you and me... alone...all night long...on a water-bed, un..." I flicked on the lights. He rolled over then continued his mumbling, "Do my palms get kisses too?" I looked at his right hand that was laying palm up and saw a mouth on it.

"Okay, that's it. I'm never going into Deidara's room ever again." I thought to myself. "I'll think about this logically for a moment. We do have an hour before we have to leave, I could let him sleep. But then again, He probably has some getting ready to do." I considered for a moment. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize Deidara grabbed my hand. He was now lying on his back, His left hand gripped tightly around my right wrist. "He will need to eat. Now that I think about it, I need to eat too. This would be so much easier if I could just ask... " My thought was cut short when he pulled me down onto the bed. I caught myself just in time. I almost squashed him flat. His hand still hadn't let go of my wrist. I was propped up on my hands, hovering above him. "He looks so peaceful when he sleeping." I thought. I tried to pull my wrist out of his hand but his grip only tightened. "Hey, I need that." I grumbled while trying to free my hand. I eventually gave up and just stayed put. I sighed heavily. "I can't believe he beat me in his sleep. There's just something wrong with that." I grumbled irritatedly. I waited a few moments then got bored. "Okay, I can't wait any longer. I'm bored." With my left hand I poked him once. He didn't respond, so I poked him again. And yet again, nothing happened. I shifted all my weight to my right side then started running my fingers along his left wrist. When I found the nerve I was searching for, I pressed down on it hard. His grip loosened and I pulled my right hand away then sat up. "Ha-ha, I am free!" I said triumphantly. I moved as fast as I could, and was all the way on the other side of the room in less than a millisecond. I walked over to the bed room door then turned to look at him again. "Deidara! It's time to get up!"

"No thank you, un." He mumbled. Then he rolled over and buried his face in the pillow

"You have to get up now. We only have forty-five minutes until we have to leave for our mission."

"I suppose I might get up then, but I need motivation first, un."

"What kind of motivation?"

"Come here, un."

I thought about it for a moment, because he was awake now I didn't see any danger in it and felt it was safe. Man was I wrong. I walked over to him. "Okay, now what?"

He rolled over and looked at me. He looked so tired; he could barely keep his eyes open. "You have a cloak now." He stated sleepily.

I nodded as a reply. "I also got a ring too." I told him.

"Can I see it?... un."

"Sure." I replied then I put my right hand out so that he could see the ring. He sat up and grabbed my hand, and then he pulled me down on top of him. His mouth closed over mine. I was shocked. That wasn't what I expected at all. When he finally let go of my hand I sprung up immediately. My thoughts going over what had just happened.

"Okay, Now I'm motivated, un." He said cheerfully. He now looked very lively. He got out of bed and grabbed his cloak that had been previously hung on a hook, on the wall. He pulled it on and zipped it up. I opened my mouth to say something but found myself at a loss for words. He chuckled slightly at the look on my face. "Is something wrong?... un."

I looked at him, "I barely know you."

"And, your point is?... un."

"You kissed me."

"Yes, now that we both are on the same page, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving, un."

"You tricked me."

He looked at me. "Shocking isn't it? An S-class criminal tricked someone into a false sense of security and used it against them, un. What is the world coming to?" He said sarcastically. He walked over to me and I backed up away from him. His lips curled into a smile. Then he grabbed my hand and began dragging me to the kitchen. I relaxed slightly but stayed on guard in case he tried to kiss me again. "I want pancakes." He said absent-mindedly.

"Then make pancakes."

"I can't cook, un."

"Fine then I'll make pancakes."

"For me! You should... Really, you should." He said with a chuckle. And oddly I found myself giggling at his joke. I cooked the pancakes. I made enough for Deidara, Karin, and me. I would have made some for Sasori but Deidara said that Sasori didn't eat. So, I didn't bother. The three of us enjoyed our food while Deidara and I discussed ideas about how we planned on finding the information we were going to search for. After we finished eating we made sure we had everything that we needed, and then we left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later That Day

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had been traveling for several hours and it was getting dark. My nose twitched at the scent of a nearby hot spring. I stopped when it came into view. There was a rock wall that separated it into two parts. Giving privacy to each side, but there was a pathway between them. So, the hot spring took the shape of a "U". "I want a bath." I said. I was talking to myself but Deidara answered anyway.

"You can have the left side, I'll take the right, un."

"Really? Okay." I wasn't about to argue. I walked over to my side and made sure he couldn't see me, then I got undressed and stepped into the water. The water was hot against my flesh. I sat down and leaned against the rock wall. I breathed in deeply, enjoying the scent of the water and the surrounding forest. Then I let it back out. "It smells nice out here." I thought. I got distracted by another scent, and quickly recognized it as Deidara. I could sense his chakra and it made me feel safe. Then I sensed something else. Someone else was near by, watching us. I listened carefully to the sound waves, trying to pinpoint where they were. I heard their hearts beating which told me that there was more than one. There were two people on my side, and three on Deidara's. "There are two guys on this side and two girls and one guy on Deidara's side. I wonder what they are up to." I thought. "I need to tell Deidara, but if I just shout it out loud then they will know that I have spotted them. I have to find a way to tell him." I started thinking about possibilities but most of them could go wrong. When I finally decided on something I immediately began concentrating my chakra. I did it carefully, trying not to alarm my stalkers. My chakra flowed through the water to Deidara's side. My chakra wrote a message in the water. Informing Deidara of the Danger. It said, "We are being stalked. Three on your side, two on mine." I just had to hope that he noticed it. My chakra was white so it blended easily with the water. So, unless they were really close to the water, they wouldn't be able to see it, and by the sounds of it, they weren't close enough.

There was clay mixed with part of the water on my side of the hot springs. I could smell it. The clay pressed against my skin. The clay took the form of words, saying "Understood." It was Deidara's way of letting me know that he had gotten my message. I felt reassured, knowing that Deidara knew about them. I raked my hand through the water and clay mixture, ruining the message to make sure that the stalkers didn't see it. I dipped my head under the water and stayed there. I was hiding from them. My healing blood immediately took effect and protected me from drowning. I laid down at the bottom of the hot spring, pondering ideas. I went on alarm when I saw a clay rope grab onto my right arm. It pulled me towards the pathway that connected the two sides of the hot spring. I saw Deidara sitting in the middle of the pathway, with his back turned to me. The clay rope was being controlled by him. The clay rope released me and I sat down with my back to Deidara. "What are we going to do about our, as you called them, "stalkers"?... un." he asked.

"I'm not sure. But I do know that there are two girls and three guys. The two girls and one of the guys are watching you. And I am being stalked by two guys that have been discussing ideas of having some "fun" with me. So, if you don't mind, can we please get rid of them as soon as possible?"

"What have the girls been saying about me?... un."

"They want to kill you, slowly and painfully."

"Sounds painful. How do they plan on torturing me?... un."

"Chaining you to bed and whipping you constantly until you bleed to death."

"Kinky, un."

I sighed at his comment. No matter what was going on, I could always count on men to be men. "Back on topic, how are we going to get rid of them?"

"I could blow them up, if you told me where they are, un."

I was about to answer but I got distracted by my stalkers. "We could have sex with her, and record her screams so that every time that we wanted to get in the mood we could just play the tape and get really horny." One of the men said.

"Sounds good to me." The other replied.

"And we could let Akahana and Akiha have the guy." The man added.

"We could force the girl to give us blow jobs." The other suggested.

"I like the sex idea better."

"Dude, she'd be our slave. We could make her do both."

"Right. Then it's agreed. Once Haruki gives the signal, we can take her as our slave."

I felt fear penetrate my soul and began quivering. "Akira, what's wrong?" Deidara asked. He could feel me shivering against his back.

"They said slave." Was all I could manage to say.

"What do you..." Deidara stopped mid sentence, understanding what I meant. "They're dead." He said angrily.

"Why?"

"Karin told me about what happened to you a year ago. It makes me sick to hear them talk about you like you're only property to be owned, un. I'll kill them."

"But Deidara, what if they were sent to follow us by someone? Shouldn't we make sure that someone isn't trying to capture us for some reason?"

"Damn it." He was obviously pissed off. "Fine, we'll capture them first, find out why they're stalking us, AND THEN I will kill them, un."

"Umm, okay. I think."

"I'm so glad you agree, un."

"By the way, they are waiting on a signal from someone."

"Really?"

"Yes, they said his name was Haruki."

"We'll wait on them to make a move, and then we will turn the tables on them, un."

"Understood. Now, I am going to go get dressed."

"Alright, un."

With that, I left back the spot that I had left my clothes. I hesitated but I got out of the water and got dressed. I listened carefully, and made sure Deidara was dressed before I walked over to his side. He was pulling on his cloak when I got over to him. He zipped it up then looked at me. He hadn't put his hair back up yet. "Sit." I ordered him.

"Why?... un."

"Because I said so. Now sit!"

"Fine." I grabbed the tie he used for his hair, and wrapped it around my wrist a few times so that I didn't lose it. Then, I proceeded to fix his hair.

"Thanks, un."

"Your welcome." When I finished tying it in place, he stood up and we walked in the general direction of Getsugakure. Our stalkers were still following us. We finally stopped, around mid-night.

"We should be in the village hidden under the moon by late tomorrow." Deidara guesstimated.

"Yeah." I was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree. Deidara was standing while leaning on a tree opposite to mine. A tear rolled down my face as my eyes pointed towards the campfire.

"What's wrong?... un."

"I can feel the heat, but I can't see the flames." I said sadly.

For the first time sense i had met him, Deidara frowned. I listened to the sounds around me, searching for our stalkers. "I don't hear them." I said on alarm.

"They could be standing right next to trees, so the sound waves bounce off of them but it's just seems like part of the tree, un."

"I don't think that's it. I think they have finally decided to attack."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but i will be in a minute." I concentrated my chakra into my ears, increaceing my hearing range. I quickly found them. They were gathering more people. There were now thirteen of them. "They left to gather other members. Now, there is thirteen of them and they are surounding us." I informed Deidara.

"Be on your gaurd, un."

"I already am, but not just from them." I whispered under my breath. A black mist began to form, causing Deidara the loss of his sight. Nothing could be seen through the black mist. I used a mini water vortex to put out the fire and i stepped towards Deidara. I didn't realize that there was a mist in the air. Everything smelled normal and i couldn't see, but when Deidara put a kunai to my throat i knew something was wrong.

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Akira. You're partner. I'm guessing that something just happened that i didn't see."

"couldn't or didn't?"

"couldn't. now will you please take the sharp metal object away from my throat?"

"How do i know it's really you?... un."

It was obvious to me that he was on full alarm. So, in order to prove it, i moved at a speed that i knew only few could match. I grabbed the kunai from his hand and pointed it to his throat. It was barely touching his skin. "How many people do you know that can move that fast?"

"One, un." He relaxed slightly, and i gave him back his kunai. I listened carefully, while pondering ideas of what to do. I immediately reacted when a blade was swung at Deidara. I got in the way and used the metal plates on the backs of my gloves to stop the hit. i braced myself for the impact. The blade hit the plates creating a clanking sound. I was shoved back. The large zanbato pressed down hard, it created cuts on the metal plates. I used a burst of chakra to make my right arm shove upwards, bying time. I swiftly used my left hand to pull out my copy of Zabuza's zanbato and moved it in the way. I weilded it with one hand. My right hand now free. I pulled out a scroll from my pouch. I held it in my mouth for a moment and used my index finger nail to peirce through the skin of my thumb. It bled and i wipped the blood on the scroll then concentrated my chakra into it. Sensing the chakra i was using, the attacker drew back and tried to attack Deidara from the other side. I once again, moved in the way for his defence. I knew he couldn't see, and his hearing wasn't nearly as good as mine. I had switched hands, now my right hand held my zanbato and my left held the scroll. We repeated this corse of action several times. I was mainly stalling until i could manage to use the scroll. "Akira, what's going on?" Deidara asked on alarm.

"Someone is trying to slice you in half with a zanbato and i am saving you repeatedly." I informed him.

"I am lucky that you are my partner for this mission, un."

"Yes you are very lucky, i am the perfect opponent for them. Because i don't see with my eyes. I see through my ears." I finally collected enought chakra into the scroll to use it. "First Seal Of The Dragon: Release" i said and my dragon powers awakened and replenished my chakra and gave plenty to spare. My teeth sharpened into fangs, my eyes changed into what appeared to be white cat eyes, my nails sharpened into claws, and diamond scales covered the sides of my neck, the tops of my arms, the sides of my legs, and a horizontal stripe on each cheek. The enemy backed away from me.

"What is that power?" Deidara asked, his blue eyes wide with shock.

"My demon." I said it simply and it came out as more of a growl. "Deidara, I have a plan for what to do. But if i do it, it is going to suck up the air where you are standing for a moment like a vaccum, and you won't be able to breath."

"Alright. I'm ready, un." Now that i had his aproval i began running as fast as i could around him, creating a wirlwind the was blowing all the black mist away. I didn't stop till the mist cleared. When i came to a complete stop, I looked at Deidara to make sure he was okay. He was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" i asked worriedly. He nodded in response. When he finally caught his breath he looked at me.

"Never do that again, un." he ordered.

"But you told me too."

"I don't care. You are never doing that again, un. I don't care if i have to kill you."

I nodded nervously, letting him know i understood. I started listening again, searching for the attackers. "They're about to preform another jutsu." I informed Deidara.

"I'm ready, un."

Multipule clones appeared out of no where. I listened carefully, counting them. "There's exactly twenty-one of them. One of them is the real one, but these clones are almost exactly like shadow clones. So, i can't tell which one is the real one."

"Understood, un." Deidara's palm spat out some clay and deidara molded it into six small spiders and he threw them at the clones. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me behind a tree quickly. The large explosion destroyed the entire area where the clones had been. All that remained was small shines in the air that appeared to be moonlight.

"Where did they go?" One of our enemies shouted.

"I'm not sure. I was a little preoccupied trying to get away from his clay bombs."

Deidara had the back of his hand pressed against my mouth to keep me quiet. I consentrated my chakra and used the physical touch to see through his eyes. Deidara didn't seem to notice, or so i thought. "What are you doing?... un" he wispered in my ear as he moved his hand so that i could answer.

"I'm using your eyes to see."

"How?"

"By concentrating my chakra into your eyes but unfortunatly it requires physical contact. Which is why i didn't do so earlier."

"Okay. Now be quiet, un."

I stood in silence, waiting on any signs of what to do now. Deidara was just barely peeking around the tree, when i went on sudden alarm. "Deidara." i whispered.

"Shut up, un."

"Deidara!" I said, trying to get his attention.

"Be quiet, un!" he ordered.

"DEIDARA!" i yelled his name that time.

"What?!" he looked at me then realised what i was alarmed about. One of the ninjas were standing infront of me with a weapon aimed at me. The enemy stood only two feet away.

"How did you know i was here? I am a master at silence and you are blind." the man said.

"Don't make me laugh. You are no where near silent." I replied.

"What makes you think that?"

"You breath to loud and your heart doesn't ever stop beating."

"So,it seems you have good hearing."

"Yes, and what about it?"

"Well, i have just the opponent for you." he looked to his right. "Amaya, come on out." he ordered. "I have someone that i want you to meet."

"Who?" the girl said, as she jumped out of one of the trees. The first thing that came to my attention was the fact that she was also blind. She looked to be about the same age as me. She was holding a staff with a metal pointed cross on the top of it.

"I found another blind ninja. And i think she is the perfect match for you. Don't hurt her too badly. Daichi and I have plans for her later." he said, licking his lips. "I'll take care of the guy she's with."

"Be careful, i also have some plans and they include him." she told the man.

"Understood. Good luck to you Amaya."

"Like wise, Seiki." Then they both vanished in a gust of wind. I listened carefully, waiting for any signs of what their first attack might be or where they were. I found the man first. He had chosen to hide in the trees. But the girl wasn't so easy to find. "Having troubles finding me? How sad. Especially because i know exactly where you are." she taunted. I used my last few minutes of true sight to see if i could find her. I didn't see, smell, or feel her anywhere. and she knew very well, how to stay quiet. My chakra flowed back into me as the sight i shared with Deidara, faded into black once again. I concentrated my chakra into my ears, increasing my hearing. I heard her heart pounding with excitement in her chest. She was standing on the other side of the same tree i stood next to. With my right hand i began forming the hand signs for my jutsu.

"It's my turn now...Crystal Ice Mind Mirrors." i said with a smirk. Ice mirrors formed surrounding both her and me. I seeped into one of them. I pulled out my senbon needles and prepared to strike.

"This is an interesting kekkei genkai, but there is a down side to your jutsu."

"And what is that?"

"It's been used on me before."

"Crystal Ice Mirrors may have been used on you before, but my version is ten times stronger."

"Prove it."

"I plan too."

"But one last thing before the games begin."

"What?"

"I already know the secret to your jutsu."

"I highly doubt that." Neither of us spoke again for a while. I started by using the jutsu the way Haku had. Simply throwning needles at high speeds. She was able to block the attacks with ease as i had expected. I soon moved on. There were twelve mirrors. In each mirror, I made a different hand sign. All twelve hand signs were showing proudly. The real me was doing the hand sign of the dragon. I concentrated my chakra. I felt my second dragon gate release. More power flowed through out my body. I felt stronger, powerful, and fierce. I was barely in control of my own body. I clenched my teeth from the pain of my wings ripping out of my back. The diamond scales shined. My silver blood covered some parts of them. My pupils changed to the second stage dragon eyes. That looked oddly like sideways cat eyes. I could see perfectly through my dragons eyes. I placed my palms together once in prayer form then i placed the side of my right fist against my left palm. And spred them apart rapidly. It looked as if a katana had been pulled out of my hand. My diamond katana glisened in the moonlight. "The secret to my jutsu is The Katana of White Dawn." Using my lightning speed i stabbed my oppenent through the chest. I didn't hit her heart. I couldn't convince my self that she was worth killing.

"I suppose i was wrong. Your jutsu really does work differently then his did."

"Yeah, Haku never did understand how my mirrors worked. No matter how hard he tried. It was impossible." I pulled the katana out of her then slit my wrist and let one drop of my blood fall onto her wound. "You should be completely healed within three days."

"Thank you but...umm.. why are you healing me?"

"Because, I'm not a mindless killer."

"Oh. anyway, you should go check on your friend. Seiki isn't weak."

"Neither is Deidara." i said. but i felt it was neccisary to check on him anyway. I walked in the general direction i had last seen him at. I felt an arm swiftly wrap around me and pull me against something. I immediately looked at the person that was holding me and relaxed when i realized it was Diedara. He jumped into the air, pulling me with him, and landed on a giant clay owl. A sudden explosion below surprised me and i quickly reacted by burrying my face in Diedara's shoulder. I nearly jumped three feet in the air when i felt something wet and slimey, licking at my side. I winced then looked at it and noticed that it was Diedara's left palm mouth. "Umm...Dei...Deidara.." i said, trying not to studder.

"What?" he asked, glancing at me.

"What is your hand doing?"

He looked confused for a moment then he glanced at it. When he realized what it was doing, he immediately let go of me. I found myself frowning. I didn't know which i disliked more, not having him hold me, or having his palm lick me.

I was beginning to lean towards having him hold me. I wasn't completely sure why I wanted him holding me but I did. It surprised me. Why would I care? I should be happy that his hand wasn't creeping me out by licking me. Right? I was suddenly distracted from my thoughts by a stabbing pain through my heart. I recognized this torturous pain. I always came when I stayed in dragon form too long. I pulled out a scroll. "Are we running from the fight?"

"No. We are simply getting away from the below explosions, un."

"Alright." I opened the scroll and placed my hand in a circle that was drawn on it. chakra burst from it and flowed into my body. I jumped off the clay bird, leaving the now blank, scroll behind. As I fell, my claws sharpened more and grew, my teeth also grew sharper. I screamed from the pain in my back, caused by the diamond scaled wings that ripped from my shoulder blades. My wings instantly brought me into flight. I landed in a small clearing. I followed my now intensive sense of smell all the way to the enemy. I hid in a tree and watched them. They sat down below, some of them had left the small group, in search of me. They didn't know where I had gone. Deidara was still on his clay bird, three enemy ninjas were following him, five were searching for me, and the rest were sitting below me, being lazy, eating, and sharpening their weapons. I had to hold back a sigh. A shocking pain suddenly stabbed through my stomach. I looked at the metal point that just barely stuck out in front of me. Someone had driven a sword through me while my back was turned. I looked over my shoulder, and saw a red head standing there holding the handle of what I then realized was a Katana. She twisted it once, causing me to scream from the pain. I quickly clenched my teeth, trying to hide the pain I was really feeling. She pulled it out and my body fell to the ground. I got onto one knee, and then had to use the tree to get me the rest of the way up. The wound was bleeding heavily. My clothes were already covered in my silvery blood. I concentrated and let go of my dragon chakra. I couldn't handle Silver Star's chakra, while trying to deal with the agony of my injury. My blood faded into a glittery crimson red, now that it was no longer controlled by my dragon. My head felt light, and I was beginning to get dizzy. I lost my balance and nearly fell to the ground again, but someone caught me and held me up. I looked at the person. It was a muscular boy. He looked about the same age as Deidara, if not older. I soon after, slipped into the black abyss, of sleep. I had passed out finally.

------------------------------

The Nest Day

------------------------------

My eyes cracked open, I stared at the ceiling. I tried to sit up my stomach hurt too much. I thought for a moment, and then remembered what had happened.

"So, you're finally awake."

I sprung up into a sitting position instantly, from the surprise.

"A little jumpy now, aren't we?"

I looked at them and saw the same boy who had caught me when I lost my balance before. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with a wet wash cloth. He placed the cloth to my stomach, cleaning my wound. I had just then noticed that my vest was gone, as was my weapons, and medical pouch. My boots were sitting on the floor beside the bed. My under shirt was raised up a few inches to give him access to my injury.

"Did you know that you heal abnormally, quickly?"

"Did you know that you are a pain in my ass?" I said sarcastically.

"Really now? And what have done to annoy you so much?"

"You are friends with the bastards that have been following me."

"Well, I suppose that could be it." He said with a chuckle.

"What happened to my comrade?"

"He left when he noticed that we had you."

I frowned, but then I suddenly jumped to my feet, when the boy that had been previously fighting Deidara walked into the room.

"You shouldn't jump around like that. You will reopen the wound." The one beside the bed, suggested.

"We wouldn't want that now." Said the other.

I listened to the sound waves bounce off of the walls. There were no windows, one bathroom, and the only door to the room had four locks on it. I also noticed that my left wrist was chained to the bed. And to top it all off, the bed i was chained to was in a corner opposite to the door of the room. the bathroom though, was right beside the bed. So, at least they weren't complete bastards.

"And you chained me to a bed." I said the one beside me, adding to my earlier complaint.

He chuckled. The other was completely confused, he simply shrugged it off though. "I'm going to go get something to eat." Said the one next to me. He got up and left the room. The one remaining, that I remembered to be Seiki, slid off his coat and let it fall to the ground. He had a mask over his mouth that was part of his shirt. He pulled it down, as he walked towards me. I listened carefully to his movements, while examining the way I was chained to the bed. It was attached to the bed post. The chain was only about five feet long. I pulled at it a little, it was strong. It wouldn't break easily.

The closer Seiki was to me, the more my heart pounded. I was scared of what he was planning on doing to me, but i didn't show it on my face. When he started getting so close that i could feel is breathing on my face, i started to back up, or at least until i bumped the bed. He kept walking until his nose just barely touched mine. When his hand reached out to touch me, i reacted quickly and grabbed it, restricting it's movements. His other hand wrapped around my waist, i would have stopped it with my other hand, but the chain was already pulled as far as it could go, keeping my hand from moving. My body trembled in his grip. I tried to jerk away but he only pulled me closer to him.

"Seiki, what are you doing?"said a man that barged in.

"I wasn't doing anything. And don't you have something better to do than bother me, Akiyo?"

"I'm not here to bother you. i was told to take care of the prisoner until the boss tells me to do otherwise."

"Hmpf, whatever." said Seiki irritatedly. He then stormed out of the room, picking up his jacket on the way. When he left the room, the other looked at me.

"I'm here to take care of you. I was ordered to treat you with the up most respect. So, is there anything you need?"

"What's your name?"

"Akiyo, and yours?"

"Akira." I listened to the sound waves bounce off of him. He had his hair in a ponytail, he had gloves on that had blades attached that were meant to look like claws, he even had patches of fur on the shoulders of his vest. For all intensive purposes he looked like a cat demon. Well, if i could see, he would probably look like a cat demon. There was a cat sitting on his shoulder, simply staring at me.

"I'm sorry about Seiki. He doesn't follow orders very well."

"orders?"

"We were all ordered not to touch you, except me and Daisuke. Daisuke is your healer, and i am you butler."

"Why am i chained up?"

"Because when we found you, your chakra was out of control. You acted like a complete animal. We were only barely able to restrain you. Once you passed out and turned back to normal, we unlocked most of the chains. but for safety reasons, we left one of them on. When the boss comes, he will unlock the last one. But he is out searching for your friend right now. He will be back soon." he informed me. "Beens you don't need anything, i will be going." he said, then he left me alone.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I worked really hard. The next chapter will be added soon. Please R&R. - 


End file.
